In the world where rapid transactions have become the norm, contactless card payments are becoming more prevalent. It is common to encounter access, identification, tracking, purchasing or other cards that are RFID (radio frequency identification) or NFC (near field communication) enabled. Hereinafter we will refer to both such type of cards collectively as RFID activated cards. In busy terminals or quick checkout lines, being able to just tap your card to pay two dollars has become a convenience that many people have begun to enjoy. Nevertheless, problems have arisen with these wireless transactions.
The first problem is wireless data theft. Card readers can be utilized to remotely collect a card's data through the air, for example on a crowded public transportation vehicle This theft can allow criminals to steal the card's information, without the card owner even being aware that the data on his card has been misappropriated.
A second problem is ‘card-clash’. This phenomenon results when two or more RFID cards are read by the same reader, although the user only intends one card to be read. This could result in the customer being charged on each card, therefore paying double what they should have. Card clash can also prevent the intended card reader, such as a subway turnstile, from deciphering either signal, preventing the cardholder from using either card.
In the current state of the art, wallets have been designed that prevent outside sources from maliciously reading the card's information. However, these wallets render the card unreadable for contactless payment when inside the wallet, and each card must be removed so as to enable the card to be used. There are also wallets that allow for a single card to be on the outside of this protection, so it may be used without removing the card from the wallet. This device however, limits the availability to the single card positioned on the outside of the wallet. Further, this device does not provide complete protection for data theft for the exposed card.
There is therefore a need to address the deficiencies of the art and to provide a card holder that enables the user to protect multiple cards from data theft, and also enables a user to use multiple cards without the need to remove each one from the holder in order to prevent card clash.